En chanson
by Livremania
Summary: Un Twilight revisité en prenant en compte des chansons


**Tout d'abord, BONJOUR !**

**Cette fiction fonctionnera selon une progression bizarre : les chapitres se feront en fonction de chansons. Les trouverez-vous ?**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira…**

POV BELLA

« J'avais le vertige. Je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer. Je m'efforçais de respirer normalement. Il fallait que je m'accroche, que je m'extirpe de ce cauchemar.

- Adieu Bella, dit-il de la même voix paisible. »

Cette phrase résonne et résonne dans ma tête. Je peux me rappeler de tous les mots que tu as prononcé cette après-midi là, tous ces mots qui sont des poignards pour moi.

« Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais exister ». Tu as tenu parole. J'avais tout essayé les mails, les textos, les lettres… Toutes mes vaines tentatives étaient restées sans réponse. Rien. Le vide. Encore une fois, je me suis risquée à t'appeler.

Je suis allongée, seule, dans mon lit où tant de fois tu t'étais allongé, mon oreille collée à mon portable. « Ce numéro n'est plus attribué… Ce numéro n'est plus attribué… Ce numéro n'est plus attribué… ». Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi jusqu'à avoir mal à en crever. Mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Je sais que toi aussi, tu as mal, mais que pouvons-nous faire à part être tourmentés, déchirés, sans nouvelles de nos moitiés.

J'aimerai tant pouvoir emporter ton sourire, l'avoir dans mon cœur car maintenant, sans toi, ma vie semble si inférieur. Je suis si seule et j'ai tellement mal. On me répète de croire que demain pourrait m'apporter ce qu'aujourd'hui ne m'apporte pas. Mais je n'y crois pas. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

J'aurais tout donné par amour, mais je n'en ai plus. Je suis si perdue sans toi. Je sais que tu as eu raison de croire que ce que tu as fait était bien. Je suis tout par amour, mais que suis-je sans toi ? Il n'est pas trop tard pour moi de te dire que tout était de ma faute, que c'est moi qui avais tort. Si je n'avais pas été si maladroite, rien de serait arrivé, tu ne serais pas parti.

Je voudrais tant que tu reviennes et que tu m'emportes à la maison, chez toi, près de toi, loin de mes longues nuits solitaires. Tu es tout pour moi, tu es ma lune, mon soleil, mon air, ma maladie. Ressens-tu ça aussi ? Ces sentiments sont si vrais, si droits mais ils font tellement mal.

Que dirais-tu si j'arrivais à te joindre aujourd'hui et que je t'annonçais que je ne peux pas passer à travers tout ça ? Rien n'est facile, tout devient plus dur chaque jour. Reviens-moi et aime moi ou je ne survivrais pas.

Je suis si perdue sans toi. Tu avais donné un sens à ma misérable vie. Que suis-je sans toi ? Mais à quoi penses-tu ?

POV EDWARD

J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Je suis parti. J'ai laissé ma raison de « vivre » loin de moi. Je l'ai fait pour son bien. Je dois passer à autre chose.

Tout a changé, je ne suis que l'ombre de moi-même. Je ne serais plus de coureur de jupons que j'ai pu être il y a quelques décennies de cela. J'avais décidé d'arrêter quand j'avais rencontré ma Bella, mais maintenant tout est différent, je vais vivre ma non-vie de la façon la plus perverse qui soit.

Je n'enverrai pas de roses, je ne tiendrai plus les portes quand une femme passera. Je ne me souviendrai plus des robes qu'elles porteraient et que je leurs aurais arraché. Mon cœur est sans contrôle. Il n'y aura plus une once de romance dans mon âme. Je deviendrai aussi blanc qu'une brebis qui se roule dans la boue.

Eloignez-vous de moi ! Eloigne-Toi de moi. Oublie mon épaule quand Tu es dans le besoin. Tu ne te soucieras plus des cadeaux que j'adorais Te faire. Je Te garanti que je ne souhaiterai plus Ton anniversaire. Si jamais je T'aime encore, Tu seras la dernière à la savoir. Je ne T'enverrai plus de roses.

Je suis nul avec les mots romantiques. Tu sais que je ne suis préoccupé que par moi. C'est inné. Tu aurais du le savoir. Garde-le bien en tête, enfant. En moi, tu n'aurais trouvé que de choses telles du sang-froid et des nerfs, mais rien que tu mérites.

Donc, si un jour je reviens vers toi, va t'en simplement. Je ne t'enverrai plus de roses, et des roses tu verras bientôt.

**Alors, ça vous a plu ? Ca vous à déplu ? N'hésitez pas à mettre un petit com…  
Si vous avez une suggestion de chansons ou autres, la petite bulle est juste en dessous ^^  
**


End file.
